Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort
by Daisfunky
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the never ending trials. It's been four years since the downfall of Voldemort, Harry and Ginny are finally happy together, the wizarding world is safe and all is going well, until it all goes wrong... H&G, R&H. R
1. Matrimony and Madness

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to L.A.Burchell. All characters and themes belong to J.K.Rowling, the plot however, is mine.

* * *

**

**A.N Hey guys! I'M BACK! Oo look at that, after much consideration and many thoughtful walks along the misty moors of...my imagination, I have decided to write a sequel. It was a hard choice between writing an epilogue and writing a sequel, for a while I was tempted to just finish the other story with an epilogue, but then something wonderful happened, a whole new fantastic plot entered my head. **

**All of the sneaky clues I put into "never ending trials" suddenly created a wonderful story for me to write. So in my own craziness I did something clever. Anyway without further rambling, I shall present to you the first chapter (which is what the epilogue would have been) of: _"Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort"_**

**I would like to thank all my constant reviewers for "never ending trials" you will never know just how much they helped me keep writing. I love feed back and whilst I enjoy praise, I really would like your crititizm, please be kind though, like all authors I am a sensitive and strange person.**

**ps, Many people have corrected me on the colour of Ginny's eyes. I am fully aware that they are in fact brown, however in my fics they are blue. So please, don't tell me again. I do know what I am doing. lol even if it doesn't seem like it. :)

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort**

Harry paced the room whilst he fiddled with his dress robes. He glanced at himself as he passed the long wall mirror and saw that his jet black hair was miraculously tidy.Harry was eternally grateful for the very strong hair potion made by Hermione Granger who was one of his best friends. Her fiancé, Ron Weasley, watched Harry pace about with an amused expression.

"If you keep doing that you're going to sweat," he said with a smile. Harry laughed nervously and promptly stopped walking. He took a deep shuddering breath, battling a whole army of death eaters seemed to bea piece of cake to him compared to what he was going to do.

"Why are you so nervous any way?" Ron asked as he adjusted his smart, non frilly, dress robes whilst looking critically at his appearance in the mirror. Harry resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I dunno" he answered truthfully. So many thoughts whirled around in his head, Harry was starting to feel sick.Ron turned to look at him.

"You do love her don't you?" he asked seriously. Harry closed his eyes and pictured his beautful fiancé in his mind. His heart swelled and he felt himself smile.

"More than anything in the world," he said fervrently. Ron nodded and turned back to the mirror as he combed his red hair.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he said simply. Harry shot him a look.

"Yeah and that's what your going to be thinking on YOUR wedding day," Harry replied sarcastically. Ron's ears turned red.

* * *

"Okay, calm down, you're going to smudge your foundation," Hermione said soothingly as she placed her hands on the red headed brides shoulders and forced her to sit down. 

"Besides," Hermione continued bossily, "I need to do your hair". The bride smiled and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"I don't know why you're so worried anyway," Hermione continued as she flicked her wand, causing the red hair to curl. The bride shifted in her seat. "Sit still," Hermione urged.

"This is horrible!" Ginny finally burst out as Hermione finished her hair.

She stood up and walked to the tall mirror. She saw herself dressed in awhite dress, covered in lace and pearls. She touched her golden locket and traced the princess neck with a finger. The material was soft and felt like butter. Her red loose curls fell to her shoulders following the shape of her long vale.

"You look beautiful Ginny, Harry's going to have a heart attack. You have nothing to worry about." Hermione said softly as she joined her at the mirror. Ginny smiled weakly at her.

Hermione's hair was up in a loose bun and she was wearing make up for once. Ginny watched her tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and saw her dimond ring sparkle in the mirror. Ginny turned to face her.

"You really think so?" Ginny asked hopefully. Hermione smiled warmly at her. She had matured so much since Hogwarts. Well, it had been three years since she graduated, Ginny reminded herself.

When Harry gained full recovery after the fall of Lord Voldemort, the wizarding world was starting to believe that Voldemort really was dead. Harry was forced to give endless interviews and announcements all over the world, whilst Hermione and Ron returned to Hogwarts with a few other surviving students to take their final exams.

Dispite Mrs Weasley's lectures and guilt trips, Ginny refused to return to Hogwarts and demanded that she went with Harry, who happily agreed. The last of the Death eaters were taken to Azkaban and the war was over. Finally. After a year of travelling, Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow to find that Hermione and Ron had gotten engaged. Harry asked Ginny to marry him at Hermione and Ron's engagement party.

So here Ginny was, wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever worn, getting married in her own back garden (which had been decorated and groomed for the occasion,) and to the man she loved. Then why was she feeling so troubled? Was it just nerves? Or was it a warning? Before Ginny could think about anything else, the door burst open and Mrs Weasley came bustling in carrying a hankercheif.

"Oh Ginny! You look so grown up and stunning!" Mrs Weasley cried as she wiped away a tear. Ginny smiled and gave her mum a hug.

"My baby girl, my baby" Mrs Weasley continued.

"Mum, stop it, I'm not going to die or anything," Ginny snapped, but deep down in side, she was sad too. Now she will have to live with a man, feed him, clean for him, take his name, have his children. Ginny grinned, perhaps having his children wouldn't be such a bad thing.

After a few moments Mrs Weasley let Ginny go and sniffed.

"His out there, waiting for you," she said at last. Ginny's heart leapt. Harry was waiting for her. He needed her. He wanted her. She nodded and took a deep breath as she picked up her large bouquetof flowers and followed Hermione and Mrs Weasleyout of her bedroom.

* * *

"You don't think she's backed out do you?" Harry asked Ron, feeling slightly panicked.

He smiled at theguests who were sat on wooden benches before him. Fred and George winked and waved, Percy inclined his head, Bill smiled good naturedly as he took Fleur's hand in his, who tossed her hair behind her shoulders, and Charlie gave Harry the thumbs up. There were other people who Harry did not recognise, he guessed they were other members of the Weasley family, as they all had flaming red hair.

Ron laughed. "Not a chance." he said in reply. Harry calmed a little. Okay, he could do this.

The garden knomes were lined up at the front, each holding a small posey of flowers. Mrs Weasley highly dissaproved of this but Ginny insisted that they looked sweet.

Harry smiled to himself. White flowers decorated the ends of the benches and large white trees dotted around the garden. Harry was very impressed. The Weasley's garden was completely transformed.

He smiled at Mr Weasley who stood at the front, ready to marry him to his daughter (as was custom in the wizarding world) and looked back when Mrs Weasley sat down and flicked her wand.

Immediately, heavenly music filled the air and Hermione appeared, wearing a long violet dress, holding a white posey. Ron gasped beside Harry and smiled widely at her. She really had grown into a beautiful woman.

Hermione stood opposite Ron and grinned nervously at him, she then turned to face the aisle and every gasped when the bride appeared. Harry's heart stopped beating and the world suddenly went mute.

His eyes traced the elaborately decorated white gown which hugged Ginny's curves, he looked up at her slender neck and gorgeous curls, then his eyes made contact with her bright blue eyes.

She was smiling, but she was terrified. Harry could see that, but suddenly he didn't feel afraid anymore, being with Ginny for the rest of his life made sense. Something clicked, it just all made wonderfully perfect sense. Ginny was his. His forever.

Ginny slowly walked up the aisle and everyone's eyes were on her. The way she moved was facinating and Harry was entranced. She just reached his side and turned to face him when there was suddenly a loud, earth shattering, BANG. In a blink of an eye Harry's Ginny dissapeared. Screams and yells filled the air, along with heavy black smoke. "GINNY!" Harry shouted as he whipped out his wand. Coughing and spluttering Harry tried to see through the smoke. It only took a few seconds for him to realise, with horror, the cause of the exploation.

Malicious laughter filled the air. The smoke cleared and a tall, skinny, cloaked figure stepped forward.

"No" Harry said blankly, shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, this is NOT happening."

"I'm so glad you remembered me Harry.When I didn't recieve an invitation to this glorious occasion, I wasbegining tothink you mayhave forgotten me..." The evil figure said in a sickening voice.

"Voldemort". Harry whispered angrily.The Dark Lord made a bow to Harry.

"Wellnow I have what I need, I shall leave you and your - friends- to celebrate."Voldemort said then he disaparated.The Weasley family coughed and stayed frozen in their positions refusing to believe what just happened.Harrywondered what it was thatVoldemort needed whenhe looked about,panicked and hating himself Harry grabbed Ron's arm.

"What?"Ron asked as he wincedin pain.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked desperately.

No one said a word.

* * *

A.N Review, Review, Review! Hope you liked it! 


	2. Mind Games

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I know that my writing technique is slightly similar to J.K.Rowling's but I am not trying to fool every one into thinking I own Harry Potter. I have done this thing so many times that I wonder why I should keep doing it, however it's in the rules, so I will.

* * *

**

**A.N Well hey there people! Look at that! I got reviews! How exciting! To get you all motivated to keep reviewing (and to motivate other people to review) I will reply to each one.

* * *

**

**Lily 1-1: **I am very sorry that you are very mad! I hope you're not mad at me and you're just mad at the fact that Voldemort whisked Ginny away on her wedding day. If however, you are the other kind of mad (as in crazy mad) I will say join the "mad" club, we have a lot of fun, drinking chocolate milkshake and eating doughnuts, you are more than welcome. :)

* * *

**HG4ever: **Yes I know, I know, Why oh why did I make Ginny's eyes blue? I have a very good reason, however I can not explain why at this time. But trust me, you will see why. In time you will see. Patience my Pado- wan. As for the misspellings I apologise, the "forgetting to press the space bar" actually isn't my fault. This site has a bad habit for bunching up words. I do not know why or how this happens but I tell you one thing….It's incredibly annoying. Try and bare with me, I shall go back and try to take out the mistakes. Well keep reading and reviewing my friend. And yes, you are most welcome at the "mad" club too! See you there:)

* * *

**Witches with Awesomeness: **Here you are, an update. Now you get to know what happens! Oo it's exciting isn't it:)

* * *

**cup-in-a-mug: **Thank you, It's good to be back. :) Oh by the way, I'm loving your fic. Good job :)

* * *

As for my readers who HAVEN'T reviewed….may I ask you something: Do you realise just how infuriating it is to find people put you on their "favourite story" list and don't review! It's not very nice. You know who you are. So please, I beg of you, just a few words is enough. Review!

* * *

Right so after all that, here you are, the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort. So snuggle up, relax and let your eyes do the walking. 

Enjoy:)

* * *

**Mind Games**

Harry threw a bench across the garden in his rage, the bench smashed into the fence and the knomes ran away, cursing and shouting. Harry didn't care though, his thoughts tormented him.

He let his future wife just slip through his fingers. What kind of husband was he? He killed Lord Voldemort once, why couldn't he do it again? Didn't he know that this was coming?

True he had his suspicions, he could feel the evilness within him. But in truth Harry just thought they were after effects of 16 years of feeling his presence.

Mrs Weasley was in hysterics she pulled her hair, sobbed, shouted at Fred and George and odered Mr Weasley to "Do something!". The garden exploded into panicked talk. Everyone appeared to be in shock, not wanting to believe that Voldemort has returned.

Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and a few other men apparated to the ministry. "They need to know about this" Mr Weasley had said in reply to Mrs Weasley's arguments.

Mrs Weasley reluctantly nodded and let the men disappear. The women helped each other to clear the garden. Ron flicked his wand and mended the fence and the bench which Harry had damaged.

Hermione was busy comforting Mrs Weasley and gently guided her into the house, along with Fluer and Ginny's aunts and cousins. Harry stayed outside, seething, hurting,inhaling hard through his nose, then desperately outas he felt a wrench at his heart.

Ginny, His Ginny, well almost his, was now gone, with Voldemort. He gritted his teeth, he needed to find her.

The garden was back to being messy and bare. Everyone but Harry and Ron had gone into the Burrow. Harry looked at Ron who stood still, looking pain stricken and lost.

"What are we going to do Harry?" He asked faintly. Harry didn't say anything, he used all of his strength to keep him from falling to his knees and sobbing his heart out. This was no time for tears, he told himself. Ginny needed him to be strong now.

Ron walked to his side and looked at Harry with eyes that were filled with horror and shock.

"He's back, Harry, Why is he back?" Ron asked hoarsely. Harry couldn't bring himself to answer. He had no idea, it was impossible, he _saw_ Voldemort die. There was no way he could come back to life...unless of course, he never died in the first place. Harry shuddered.

But where would Voldemort take Ginny? To get him to follow was the likely motive, but if Voldemort wanted to kill Harry then why didn't he do it at the wedding? Why did Voldemort **need **Ginny anyway? None of it made sense and Harry was too upset to try and figure it all out.

"Ron, we've got to find her!" Harry gasped. He was bent double with the pain in his heart. He had never thought that having someone you love be taken away could actually cause _physical _pain. It seemed so ridiculously impossible. But Harry felt pain. He felt a lot of pain.

Ron nodded white faced. "What are you going do?" he asked quietly. Harry breathed heavily, tried to steady himself and straightened slightly. He looked at Ron seriously.

"The only thing I can do," he replied in a low voice. The two men looked at each other for a long time until Ron realised what Harry was talking about. He blinked several times and stared at Harry with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"You can't!" he exclaimed angrily. Harry shook his head.

"I have to," Harry replied darkly. Did Ron think he _wanted _to do it? Was he _mad?_

Ron breathed heavily through his nose. "I'll stay with you mate, if anything happens..."

"Thanks," Harry replied gratefully. He then sat down on the grass. Ron followed suit.

It had been years since the last time Harry used his mind to find Voldmort. He remembered back to the day he ran away from 12 Grimmauld place and went into the woods. He found himself in Sirius' house and...

Harry blocked out the memory in his mind and focussed on what he needed to do. True it was risky, in fact It could be the very thing that Voldemort wanted him to do, but that didn't matter, Harry _needed _to get Ginny back.

With one last reassuring look at Ron, Harry closed his eyes and cleared his head of all thoughts. He then focussed on Voldemort. His snake like fingers, deathly pale skin, burning red eyes, two slits for a nose. _Voldemort...Voldemort..._

For a moment, Harry thought that it wouldn't work, he never had to wait long to sense Voldemort. But then quite suddenly Harry felt his mind spin and he was stood in a dungeon.

Some where afar off there was a leak and an infuriating _drip drip_ loomed in the air. The air felt like cold breath on Harry's skin. The walls were covered in slim and mud.

The stench of death chocked the atmospheare. Still, Harry didn't care, his eyes were fixed on a small red headed figure laying unconscious on the ground.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled and dashed forward, the woman did not move.

Harry knelt at her side and tried to brush a stray hair across her forehead but his hand slipped through her skull. She was made of nothingness. Or rather he was. Harry glanced up at the walls and looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

It didn't take long however, for Harry to realise that they were in the Chamber of Secrets. The once, grand hall was in ruin, boulders and rocks lay around in the water and mosiac floor. To Harry's far right he notice someone had created a path leading back to Moaning Myrtel's bathroom.

"Hello my dear," a sneering voice said from some where behind Harry, who whipped around.

Burning with hot anger Harry's whole being shook. "Don't you dare," he whispered threatening. It was no good, the man did not even notice Harry's existance. Ginny still didn't move.

The man flicked his greasy blonde hair back and his lip curled as he looked down at the unconscious woman with amusement. He walked casually towards her.

"Look how vaunrable women are when they're asleep." He gloated as he bent down and kissed Ginny's pale lips. Still she did not wake, but slept on with a troubled expression on her face.The blonde man dragged her limp hair away from her face, as Harry had tried earlier. His bony finger drew random patterns on her face.

This intimacy, this invation of Ginny's space made Harry want to use the killing curse on him. But he couldn't. He was nothing.

Harry shut his eyes tight and opened them again to find the man slipping his whole hand down the neck of Ginny's wedding dress. The material moved and stretched as the man's cold, bony fingers pushed the silk down, revealing Ginny's pale shoulder.

"I wouldn't touch our guest Mr Malfoy, you don't know where it's been." Came a cold voice. Harry had never been so pleased for the owner of that voice to turn up. Draco immediately withdrew from Ginny and stood.

"Yes my Lord." He murmured. Harry turned to see Voldemort laugh icily. Harry felt a sudden shock when Voldemort's red eyes made contact with his own.

"I see you." he whispered.

Harry's scar seared with pain and he opened his eyes to find himself on his back with Ron at his side looking worried.

"Harry are you alright?" he asked quickly.

Panting, Harry sat up. He turned to Ron and looked at him in shock. _Voldemort saw me, Voldemort saw me, Voldemort saw me._

"What happened?" Ron asked urgently. Harry shook his head and scrambled to his feet, Ron followed.

"Apparate to Hogwarts," Harry said hurriedly, confused and shocked Ron nodded before Harry turned, and Apparated.

_(end of chapter 2)_

* * *

**...As Harry travelled he turned to the readers of this fic, looking serious and desperate, "I have to save Ginny" He said weakly. Tears began to run down his eyes as he continued. "But I can't unless you review"...**

* * *

**Daisfunk**


	3. Mayhem

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Blah blah blah. This is sooo tedious. But necessary.

* * *

**

**A.N Wow! Reviews! Lol I should get Harry to talk to you guys more often! Here are my replies…**

**Cup in a mug: **Thank you for you lovely review, please keep reading and reviewing my friend:D

**Kez192: **Sure you can join the mad club! Meeting are held every blue moon and we serve jam doughnuts and muffins. Thanks for reviewing. :D

**Ginny278: **Thank you for your review. Your support is much appreciated.

**James Jago: **Thanks for the advice. I will do that and see if the text improves. As for Ginny's pre-marital nerves, well we must remember that Harry Potter is set in the 1990's and even back then, the whole "equal sex" thing was still very new. In England it was anyway. Also, if you look at the Weasley family, Mrs Weasley does the cooking, cleaning, washing and everything for her husband and family. So naturally, Ginny would expect to do the same for Harry. However, coming from a total different upbringing Harry will not allow her to do this, Ginny had nothing to worry about, but of course, she didn't know that.

**GreenInsanity: **Thank you, I thought it was a rather ingenious idea of mine…lol. Keep reading and reviewing!

**GriffindorRulez: **That was such a cool review. Thanks a lot! I'm turning pink…lol. Yes the Chamber of Secrets…I liked reading about that…so of course I just had to put it into one of my fics.

**Lily 101: **lol sorry for the misspelling. It's the most annoying thing ever when people spell your name wrong. Sorry. Chamber of Secret? Simply because it's the safest place Voldemort and stinking Malfoy can escape to. As for this chapter being longer than the last…yikes, that's a tall order. takes a deep breath Alrighty, here we go…cracks fingers and types rapidly

* * *

**Mayhem**

Harry and Ron walked towards the large doors of Hogwarts. Since Dumbledore's death the charms and curses protecting the school were automatically disabled. Professor McGonagall was planning to set more charms on the school but Harry defeated Voldemort the world was at peace and she no longer felt the need.

If the situation was not so awful Harry would have been happier to be back at Hogwarts. To reminisce about his school days and converse with Ron about their adventures which seemed so trivial to them now. Adulthood brought much harder and more deadly trials.

But Harry was not happy to be back. He did not clap Ron on the shoulder and point towards Hagrid's abandoned hut and remind Ron of the time he tried to curse Malfoy and ended up throwing up slugs for a whole afternoon. Instead, Harry continued to walk, breathless, gripping his wand tightly and looking straight ahead.

Ron had given up on asking Harry what happened. Instead he walked at his side solemnly. Harry looked at him and noticed a few lines had appeared near Ron's eyes. His face was pale and his eyes lost their humour. It was clear that Harry was not the only one worried about Ginny.

They reached the doors.

"Ron, Voldemort has Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry murmured.

Ron looked at him.

"But it was destroyed in our second year." He said quickly. Harry shook his head.

"There's a part that still survives, Ginny's there. With Voldemort." He said firmly. Harry wondered whether he should tell Ron that Malfoy was also there, anger seared in Harry's heart and as he remembered his sneering face. No, he wouldn't tell Ron.

The two men hurried along the halls and of Hogwarts. The large tapestries, decorative paintings and moving staircases looked no different from the last time Harry had seen them.

The halls were empty as it was the summer, Harry knew that no one would be at the school and he thought with hate that Voldemort knew that too. Well at least there won't be a repeat of Harry's sixth year. He mentally shook himself out of his thoughts and he and Ron approached the girls bathroom.

"Harry!" Gasped a delighted Myrtle who floated out of one of the cubicles. Harry smiled grimly and strode to the sink.

"Open." He said in paseltongue. Ron grabbed his arm as the sink moved to reveal a large opening. Harry looked at Ron who gave Harry a serious look.

"I'm with you all the way this time." He said firmly. Harry nodded.

"After you," Harry said, Ron scrambled through the hole and disappeared.

"Why are you going down there?" Whimpered Myrtle, obvious distraught that Harry did not talk to her. Harry turned and noticed that she was now close to his left shoulder. One more inch closer and he would feel a rush of cold.

"Voldemort is down there. That's why," Harry said strongly, Myrtle drew back and gasped. Wet tears trickled down her transparent cheeks. She blinked furiously through her thick glasses and floated in mid air, not saying a word.

Harry didn't have time to comfort dead people. If he wasn't quick his own wife would be dead. With that thought Harry pushed himself through the hole and slid down the old pipe.

Once at the bottom, Harry stood and stumbled over the bones which littered the floor. It was too dim to see anything in detail but Harry could make out Ron's figure sat on the floor.

"What took you so long?" Ron's voice asked as the figure got to it's feet.

"Myrtle," Harry replied grimly. Ron didn't say anything, instead he turned to face the long tunnel that led to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry got out his wand.

"Lumos," he muttered. Ron did the same and their wands lit the tunnel. Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded before they both began to walk. Suddenly a very familiar woman's voice struck the two of them from behind.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Harry and Ron turned quickly, their wands shone towards the bossy woman who had her wand pointed at the two of them. Her lips were pursed and she gave the two men a disapproving look. Ron lowered his wand and stepped forward looking slightly relieved.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked as he took her into his arms. When they broke apart Hermione still looked annoyed.

"I came here to inform Minerva that Voldemort has returned. This school is no longer safe. Unfortunately I met Myrtle on the way and she told me that you two have come down here alone, with none of the order members, no back up and most likely no plan –because that's just what you always do- to fight Voldemort! So naturally I followed." Hermione said.

"But you don't know how to speak paseltongue!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione gave him a look.

"And you think that could stop me? I used a simple charm to blow up the sink," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Ron and Harry stared.

"You blew up a sink?" Harry repeated amazed. Hermione nodded.

"I'll repair it when we leave," she said. Ron closed his mouth.

The trio were silent for a few minutes until a scream shattered the silence. Harry, Ron and Hermione started and exchanged panicked looks.

"We better go save Ginny," Harry said quickly as the three spun round and ran along the tunnel.

* * *

**A.N I hope this is long enough for you. I apologise for my delay in updating, unfortunately I got flu and couldn't go to school and as my story is on my computer at school...well you can understand I'm sure. **

Please Review! If I get more than 10 I will update sooner and make the chapter longer! That's a promise!


	4. Sudden Realisations

Sudden Realisations

The floor was wet and slimy under Harry's feet and as the trio sprinted through the tunnel an eerie dripping noise polluted the silence.

The three lit wands showed the stretch of path leading ahead. The dark cave walls were moist and jagged and Harry's pace quickened as he thought about the possible things Malfoy has done to Ginny.

Finally they came to the large seal where Harry came across many years before. He said "Open" in parseltongue and the seal unlocked. Harry walked into the chamber before him, with Hermione and Ron following behind.

There was Ginny, her wedding gown sodden and dirty. She looked pale and bloodstained but alive. That was something Harry thought. She was stood still staring straight ahead with a placid look on her face. Her blue eyes were shining brightly. Ron stepped forward.

"Ginny are you alright?" he asked worriedly, Ginny nodded as she remained silent.

Hermione glanced around the room, apparently checking for Voldemort then took no time in running to Ginny and they embraced.

"Oh Ginny, I was so worried," she exclaimed as she stroked her red hair. Ginny smiled weakly.

Harry frowned as he looked about the chamber. It hadn't changed greatly, there were several broken statues lying forgotten on the ground, fallen rocks and broken marble also littered the broken floor but there stood the large statue of Salazar Slitherin himself, who's mouth had opened, allowing the huge snake to slide out of in Harry's second year.

Harry shook himself mentally; this was the second time he had come to save Ginny in this place. He remembered the first time he set eyes on her, and when she awoke and looked at him with beautiful dark eyes. With that thought Harry looked at Ginny, her hair limp and wet, she looked at Harry with sad eyes, no strength or confidence. She needed him and he knew that. Harry swallowed against the lump in his throat and blinked furiously, and then he ran towards Ginny and took her in his arms.

Her small frame shook slightly and she looked up at Harry with her cloudy blue eyes. "He's here Harry," she whispered weakly, she buckled and Harry had to lift her up. She began to cry, "He's here," she repeated as she bowed her head. Harry looked down and noticed Ginny's wand lay on the floor.

Something seemed odd about the situation, the fact that no one had been in their way, no one was present in the chamber, Ginny wasn't bound and she didn't have her wand taken away. There was also something nagging at Harry's mind concerning Ginny, there was something different…he just wished he could figure out what.

"Harry we need to go," Hermione said strictly, she sounded like a teacher scolding a school boy for holding up the class. Harry looked at her and nodded then he took Ginny's legs and scooped her up in his arms. Ron picked up her wand from the floor.

"Let's get out of here, we need to get back to the Burrow," Harry murmured to Ginny who nodded as she wiped her tears. Her cloudy eyes contrasted greatly with her red hair and Harry blinked several times. He couldn't remember Ginny's eyes looking so blue. He brushed away his thoughts and turned around. He would think about it later.

So Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione hurried out of the chamber and made their way to the toilet. Once they reached the tunnel the three stopped and Harry put Ginny down.

"Oh great, what do we do now? We can't get up that tunnel!" Ron said as he poked his head into the entrance and huffed. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ronald, you never use your head do you?" Hermione sighed as she gave Ron an exasperated look. Ron started, took his head out of the tunnel and gave Hermione an unbelieving look.

"You just called me Ronald!" He exclaimed. Hermione looked a little taken aback.

"Did I?" she asked mildly. Ron nodded viciously.

"You have been talking to my mother for far too long!" He said. Hermione blushed.

Harry watched the two with amusement. He could imagine those two forty years down the line as an old married couple, still arguing about the smallest things. Harry looked at Ginny and gave her a thoughtful look.

"How are we going to get out of here?" he asked mainly to himself. Hermione and Ron stopped arguing and looked at him.

"Simply by the Vola charm," Hermione said. Ron and Harry looked at each other puzzled.

"What are you going to do? Conjure a violin?" Ron asked, Hermione gave him a look and Harry tried to stop himself from smiling.

Hermione looked at Ginny to roll her eyes and make a comment about men, but she noticed that Ginny looked puzzled too.

"Don't tell me you don't know the Vola charm?" she asked, Ginny shook her head. Hermione raised her eyebrows suspiciously for a moment and looked closely at Ginny, and then her eyes drew wide for a second before she looked back at Ron and Harry.

"Vola, is the latin word for "to fly" if we perform the vola charm then we will become weightless, and we will float up the tunnel with no difficulties." Hermione said quickly.

"Okay let's do that then," Ron said as he got out his wand. Hermione held out her arm to him.

"I'll perform the charm," she said quickly, Ron looked insulted.

"Why can't I do it?" he asked, Harry looked at Hermione. She suppressed a smile.

"Because if it's done wrong your testicles will disappear," Ron and Harry looked at each other with horror.

Ron swallowed and nodded. "Okay Hermione," he said in an unnaturally high voice, Harry cleared his throat and stood up straight.

Hermione flicked her wand and promptly said "Vola" Harry immediately felt like his insides were replaced with air. He took hold of Ginny and the two of them floated to the tunnel and went inside. Ron and Hermione followed.

It was a weird yet wonderful sensation for Harry as he and Ginny floated up the sticky tunnel which climbed dramatically upwards.

Ron was shuffling below Harry and then gave a sigh of relief.

"Still there, phew, I am so glad you got it right Hermione," his voice echoed, Hermione's laughter followed.

Finally Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione piled out of the hole where the sink was. Hermione flicked her wand again and they stayed on the ground. Harry looked around in shock; the whole bathroom had been destroyed. The sinks were blown to pieces and the floor tiles had been ripped off the ground, even the toilet cubicles had somehow been broken in the blast.

Ron gaped at Hermione who shrugged "I was in a bit of a mood," she said mildly as she flicked her wand restoring the bathroom to its former glory.

Ron slowly turned, in shock to Harry and Ginny and gave a look as if to say "Help. Me." Harry smiled and gave Ron the thumbs up.

"Right, back to the Burrow," Hermione said. Ron nodded and apparated.

Hermione looked worriedly at Ginny, "Will you be alright apparating by yourself?" she asked kindly, Ginny nodded and apparated. Harry made to follow when Hermione ran to him.

"Harry, you have to know," she said quickly. Harry started; she looked both scared and annoyed.

"What is it?" Harry asked feeling unnerved.

Hermione looked at Harry seriously, "Ginny's under the imperius curse." She said. Harry blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"Didn't you see her eyes, they're clouded blue! Remember professor Moody taught us that the only way we can tell that someone is under the imperius curse is by looking at their eyes!"

Harry blinked. Hermione was right.

"How long do you think it's been going on?" Harry asked, it could have been since Voldemort returned or- Harry gulped as he remembered the colour of Ginny's eyes for the past four years- much longer.

Hermione shook her head. "I think she's been under the spell for longer than we think," she said. Harry nodded slowly.

"What do we do?" he asked her desperately, everything suddenly seemed fake. Did she really love him? Had she always been under someone else's control? Has she been telling Voldemort secret information? Who has her under the imperius curse? And where has she just apparated to?

To be continued….

REVIEW!


	5. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter, the only thing I do own is my genius plot. :D**

**

* * *

**

_Here's more story! Just because I love you all!

* * *

Dedicated to rasergeant._

* * *

**Suspicions **

"We are going to stay calm," Hermione said firmly. Harry blinked and nodded, this was not the time to panic about the possibility that everything Ginny has said and done was under the imperius curse.

Hermione frowned as she thought. "We have to pretend that we don't know, but we should pay closer attention to Ginny and look for clues for us to find out who is bewitching her." She said.

"But how could anyone bewitch her? We haven't seen anyone unusual around and all the death eaters are in Azkaban." Harry said quickly, not even believe his own words. Hermione gave him a look.

"You sound like Ron," she said, "You don't really believe that all the death eaters have been captured? Surely you know there are more, and may I remind you that until this morning we all thought that Voldemort was dead." Harry sighed.

"I know," he said tiredly, his head hurt and he massaged his temples with his fingers as he tried to think. "Perhaps they have been using a spell to stay invisible and followed Ginny, or perhaps-"Harry look up suddenly at Hermione with a shocked look. "Perhaps someone close to Ginny is in fact a death eater using polyjuice potion."

Hermione looked alarmed for a moment. "No it couldn't be, we would notice," she said quickly. Harry shook his head.

"Not necessarily," he began, "Dumbledore didn't realise that Barty Crouch Jr was using polyjuice potion to become Moody in our fourth year." He continued. Hermione looked panic stricken.

"You don't think its Ron do you?" she asked worriedly, Harry looked at her seriously.

"It's possible," he said "why did he not notice Ginny acting differently? He is her brother after all."

"but you have spent the last year travelling the world with Ginny, why didn't you notice?" Hermione shot back. Harry blinked.

"Well I did, subconsciously. But your mind plays tricks on you and when you see someone as they are, your brain tells you that it can not be any other way. Does that make sense?" Harry asked, wondering if he understood his own thoughts. Hermione's brows furrowed.

"Not really, but I do understand what you mean," She replied, "but why Ron?" she asked quickly. Harry shrugged.

"Well he has been acting differently,"

"But we have all changed since Hogwarts," Hermione added.

"Come off it Hermione, we're still the same, but Ron is different, you know it too, your arguments aren't the same, he doesn't show any affection for Ginny anymore and he doesn't act so naïve." Hermione's eyes suddenly filled with tears and Harry regretted every word he said.

"It's not Ron," she said in a small voice whilst shaking her head. A few stray tears fell down he cheeks.

"It's not Ron," she repeated, Harry gave Hermione a hug and sighed.

"You're right, its probably me just being an idiot, it could be someone else." Harry said softly. Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"No Harry, you're right, he isn't Ron. It's not him. I'm marrying a death eater!" Hermione sobbed as more tears fell down her face, causing her mascara to run.

"No you're not, we don't even know for sure that it isn't Ron," Harry said firmly. Hermione shook her head.

"I know it Harry, he is different, and what do we do?" she asked weakly. Harry took a breath.

"The only thing we can do right now, and that is to watch him, observe him and ask him test him, whilst we watch Ginny," he said calmly. Hermione wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Alright," she said before she blew her nose on her handkerchief. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"We better apparate to the Burrow, the others will wonder where we are," She said in a slightly stronger voice.

Harry nodded and the two disapparated.

"What took you two so long?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry as they walked into the Weasley's living room. Mrs Weasley was sobbing over Ginny who looked rather scared. Fred and George were talking animatedly to Bill and Charlie and Percy sat by the fire place with Mr Weasley apparently telling him all the ways in which the ministry could place more security on Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks before turning to Ron.

Just act normal, Harry thought to himself.

"Oh just Myrtle," he said casually. Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes. Ron smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, gotta love Myrtle," Ron said as he laughed. Hermione and Harry exchanged suspicious looks.

"Er Ron, is it alright If I get a drink?" Hermione asked, Ron nodded and Hermione walked towards the kitchen. Ron watched her go and looked at Harry seriously.

"What are we going to do about Voldemort?" he asked, Harry swallowed.

"I don't know yet," he said slowly as he wondered whether he could trust Ron with any information.

"We're having a Order meeting tonight," Ron said, Harry looked surprised, he was elected the head of the Order and only he organised the meetings.

"Who organised it?" He asked, Ron shrugged,

"I did," he said, "It's an emergency, sorry mate; everyone was asking me if it is on, but you weren't here." Ron looked apologetic but Harry still felt suspicious.

Harry thought it was strange how the thought of his best friend being someone else could change his perspective on everything.

Ron clapped Harry's shoulder and turned away towards the kitchen, leaving Harry with his thoughts.

* * *

**A.N** _Hey there people, this is a rather short chapter and I apologise but this is a good place to leave it as things will really pick up later. Things have been going absolutely crazy at school and my Nana is dying so I'm spending a lot of time at hospital between school and church. I am also in the middle of being nominated for Head of House at school so a lot is going on and I'm finding it really difficult to keep writing. The plot is going strong though and I promise to update as often as I can. I would really appreciate your reviews, they are one of the only things which keep me going. Keep them coming people! Please. Thank you._

Speaking of reviews, I'd like to say thank you to the following reviewers who have given fantastic feedback and made me smile: **ginny278, lily101, GriffindorRulez, Hedwig126, Kez192, cup-in-a-mug**. Thank you so much! Here's a doughnut passes chocolate doughnut

Special thanks to the best reviewer so far goes to: **AnonymousMaraudr** I hope you weren't being sarcastic because that review made me feel all warm and happy inside.

Thanks for Reading.

Daisfunk :D


	6. Not an Ordinary Order Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I own this fan fiction's plot but nothing else.

* * *

**

**Aw my darling readers…well here it is, my next chapter. Gosh it's been a long time since I've updated. A lot has happened in my life and it's just been crazy. Now I'm back at the computer and finally writing again. Anyways I just want to say how disappointed I am in many of you. For the 6 people who reviewed the last chapter I say thank you so much. For the other 504 people who did not review but read the chapter I say: REVIEW. Please! Thanks a bunch. Well without further waffling I present to you the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort.**

* * *

**Order Meeting

* * *

**

Harry walked into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place and looked around. A group of witches and wizards sat around the table speaking in low voices, they stopped and everyone looked up at Harry with white faces.

Kingsly Shaklebolt was sat beside Moody who glanced at Tonks and Lupin who sat soberly across the table, beside Professor McGonagal whose face was deathly pale and her lips were reduced to a thin line as she stared into space. Harry noticed Hermione was looking closely at Ginny and appeared worried, he knew why, neither of them felt comfortable with allowing Ginny to listen to an important Order meeting, but they couldn't come up with a good enough reason to give to Ginny, other than the fact she had just been kidnapped, but that didn't work. Ginny insisted that she attended the meeting so Harry and Hermione gave in.

Meanwhile, Ron was acting very different. He had been more shifty and nervous and yet acted perfectly happy. Harry looked to see Ron was stood at the head of the table, something burned in his chest.

That was where he usually stood. He was the head of the Order after all. Harry strode over to Ron and gave him a forced smile; Ron nodded his head and sat down beside Ginny. Harry took a breath. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions. He cleared his throat and addressed the quiet room. Tonks, who had been asked to record the meetings, set her quill ready on a piece of parchment on the table.

"I Harry James Potter, leader of the Order of the Phoenix declare this Order meeting officially started. The date is September 28th 2007, Right everyone, thank you for coming. We have a lot to talk about." Harry said formally. His words were followed by many nods and murmurs of agreement as the quill whizzed across the parchment on its own, then the order members fell quiet again.

"The first thing to be said, is Voldemort has returned." Harsh cries and gasps filled the room as Harry said Voldemort's name, Harry waited for the room to quiet itself again.

"He came to the wedding of Ginny Molly Weasley and myself Harry James Potter. Voldemort appeared and said that he needed Ginny, then he and Ginny disappeared. Ronald Weasley and myself found her in the hidden chamber of secrets in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were joined by Hermione Granger President of the Spew organisation-"

"It's S. P. E. W. Harry!" Hermione interrupted annoyed. Harry's refrained from grinning and inclined his head politely.

"Ginny was alone, and unconscious, she also had her wand-"

"She had her wand?" Moody cut in, his faced screwed up in confusion. Harry looked at him and smiled politely.

"Please leave questions to the end" he simply said. Moody huffed slightly and fell quiet.

"Ronald, Hermione and I left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Ginny, we did not encounter any persons, other than Myrtle the ghost who resides in the third cubical of the girl's toilets on the second floor of Hogwarts."

Harry stopped talking for a moment and nodded to Tonks who took a new sheet of parchment.

"Now any questions?" Harry asked. The room broke out in conversation as everyone tried to ask their question first. Harry raised his hands.

"Please, please one at a time" he called above the talk. Everyone fell quiet and glanced at each other. Moody stood up.

"You said this woman was allowed access to her wand." He said gruffly. Harry nodded to show he understood.

"Do you not think that is suspicious? What would Voldemort be doing, kidnapping a witch and allowing her to keep her wand?" Moody said, there were calls of agreement.

"That is precisely what I have been thinking about Alastor." Harry said calmly. Hermione seemed to be trying to say something to Harry with her eyes, but Harry couldn't make sense and looked away.

"What confuses me is how you found miss Weasley so quickly? What made you think of the Chamber of Secrets?" Professor McGonagal asked suspiciously. Harry eyed the quill which continued to take account of everything the order members said. He swallowed uncomfortably.

Although he didn't feel comfortable with telling everyone of his ability to sense Voldemort, Harry decided that he should be open with the group. However, he was also nervous about saying infront of Ron and Ginny, who could be giving information to Voldemort. Then Harry remembered that Voldemort knows of their connection so it would not be new information anyway. Harry opened his mouth to speak and was surprised to find his voice calm and controlled.

"My scar enables me to sense Voldemort and find out where he is." The room gasped.

"Surely you didn't try that!" Professor McGonagol broke out in outrage and shock. There were several murmurs of agreement.

"That is incredibly dangerous, You-Know-Who would have known where you were," Tonks said quickly. Lupin gently argued.

"But we should remember that Voldemort went to the Burrow, he knew where Harry was in the first place." He said. Kingsley Shaklebolt gasped as a sudden thought dawned on him.

"He knew where you were." He said slowly. Everyone looked at him. Harry felt his heart stop as he understood what Kingsley meant.

"How did he know?" Harry asked. Lupin sat upright uncomfortably, Tonks squeezed his hand and stared at the moving quill. Hermione looked pointedly at Harry and her eyes flew towards Ginny, Harry looked at her and noticed that she was sat very still with a blank expression on her face, her eyes, shining blue. Ron looked down at the floor and shifted in his seat. Harry turned towards the fireplace, placed his hands on wall and sighed.

"Is it appropriate, Harry, to suggest that perhaps we should think about the possibility of a spy among us?" Moody's quiet growl filled the silence. Harry turned back to them and blinked. The mood became very awkward and the order members looked at each other nervously as if wondering if the person they were sat next to was in fact a death eater in disguise.

"Stop the quill," Harry said dully. Tonks looked shocked at Harry and looked like she was about to question but Harry gave her a hard look and she hurriedly picked up the quill and tapped it with her wand. The quill fell to the table and lay still.

Everyone looked up at Harry with a mixture of shock and disbelief. Even Ginny looked worried. Harry stood up straight.

"This meeting is over. Ron will you take Ginny home and make sure she is alright?" Harry asked in a low voice. Ron looked surprised but nodded. Ginny shot up and ran to Harry.

"I'm staying with you," she demanded as she took his hands. Harry gave a forced smile, feeling daggers at his heart as he looked at the woman she had loved for so long and found her to have been under a spell all this time.

"I'll come back to the Burrow with Hermione soon, I just want to talk to Lupin about things." Harry emphasised the word _things _and gave her a look to say "I want to talk about Sirius". Ginny's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Alright see you later." She said softly and kissed him gently on the lips. Harry cringed inwardly, it felt so false and so wrong. Yet he forced himself to smile again as he watched her follow Ron out the door.

A few moments passed and no one had moved. Then Harry strode to the door of the kitchen, opened it and saw the front door of Grimmauld place close. He breathed and turned back to the room of Order Members.

"This meeting isn't over." He said seriously.

Moody sat up straight and nodded, Kingsley was still staring at the kitchen door, Hermione was looking grim, Lupin looked thoughtfully at Harry and Professor McGonagol just blinked. Tonks however fumbled about with her quill, but Harry held up a hand to her, she stopped and stared at Harry, confusion in her eyes.

"This must not be recorded" Harry said darkly, he felt horrible about the things he must say, the people he must accuse and the danger everyone was in. Tonks nodded and let the quill rest on the table again and the other order members remained quiet for what Harry to speak.

Harry looked at Hermione who gave a supportive nod and he found himself speaking to the members.

"My friends," he said "I have reason to believe that Ginny Weasley is and has been for many years under the imperious curse,"

Everyone except Hermione gasped. "I also have reason to believe that the person must be someone who is very close to her, so that Ginny may always be under the spell, therefore it should be someone we all trust, which means someone is in fact a death eater using a polyjuice potion."

"Who are you suggesting it is?" Moody asked dangerously. Harry swallowed.

"Hermione and I believe that it could be Ronald Weasley, Ginny's brother." He said.

There was a stunned silence.

"Harry, do you realise what you're saying?" Professor McGonagol asked in a shocked voice.

"You're saying that Ginny, the person you were going to marry, is actually acting against her will…that her own brother is being held captive…or has been killed and a death eater has taken his place."

Harry swallowed hard. Things seemed a thousand times worse when Professor McGonagol explained them. He couldn't reply, he couldn't do anything. All he could think about was whether his best mate is alive and if he is, where he is being held captive.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, looking at Harry with a hurt expression and then broke down into tears.

"Oh Ron!" she cried.

* * *

Thanks for Reading, yes yet another cliffy. I know its annoying and hard for you but as I am a creative person I'm sensitive and need to feel support. Therefore, I will not update again until I recieve at LEAST 10 reviews. Okay? Okay!

Daisfunk


	7. Answers and Disasters

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling, sorry to dissapoint.

* * *

**

**A.N: Oh this is how kind I am. I decided to treat you all with another chapter, mainly because I was casually writing the next chapter when the story began to flow really well. So I continued, and continued and continued until I got to the part where I thought it would be good to stop. This chapter is by far the longest of them all, it is, in my view the best one yet and I'm super happy to present it to you, as a late Easter gift. Okay so I really really want reviewsfor this one. Okay? Oh and thanks so much for your reviews so far. Have a doughnut:)

* * *

****Answers and Disasters**

The room was silent but for Hermione's desperate sobbing and sniffing. Tonks and Lupin were exchanging worried looks, Kingsley Shaklebolt and Moody were both staring into space deep in thought. Professor McGonagol was looking severely at Harry, but he could see a mixture of grief and disbelief in her eyes. Harry sighed as he pulled out a dark chair from underneath the table and sat down. Everyone looked at him. He knew this meeting was going to last a long time and there was much to talk about. Suddenly Moody spoke.

"What is the evidence?" he growled. Harry looked up at him and then looked at Hermione, how was blowing her nose. She looked up at Harry with wide red eyes and perked up.

"That's just it," she said through the tissue which she still held up to her nose. Moody looked at her.

"There isn't any," she continued. Harry shook his head.

"No, there is some evidence," he said in a low voice. The Order members looked at him.

"Ginny's eyes," he said simply. There was a moment of thoughtful silence and then Professor McGonagol, Lupin and Tonks all suddenly broke out in "Oooh!"

Harry sighed. He noticed Kingsley and Alastor's confused faces and knew that he needed to explain.

"Ginny's eyes are naturally brown. I only noticed recently that her eyes have been blue." The room groaned.

"Oh it's definitely the curse then." Kingsley said in a low voice, Moody nodded.

"But what about this idea that Ron is someone else using the polyjuice potion?" Lupin asked. Harry looked at him as he rested his forearms on the wooden table.

"Well Hermione and I know it isn't one of us, and Ron has been acting differently. It is just a theory, but if I was a death eater I would choose someone who will be with Ginny all the time," Harry replied. The other Order members didn't appear to be convinced.

"Alright, we can fully believe that Ginny is under a spell, but we must not jump to conclusions and accuse Ronald in this affair. What we need to do is get Ginny to a safe place, alone, and then ask her what she knows. We will treat everyone we talk to with care and make sure not to talk about our thoughts and plans outside this house." Professor McGonagol said. Harry nodded.

"I will take Ginny to my office in the Ministry of Magic. It is under a high security and I will be able to talk to her alone." Harry said firmly.

Everyone nodded to show they understood and began to stand.

"Alright, we'll meet again two nights from now, same time." Harry continued.

Moody and Kingsley Shaklebolt showed they had heard and left the kitchen door. Tonks and Lupin smiled at Harry as they passed him and left and Professor McGonagol nodded to him as she followed.

Soon the room was empty apart from Hermione himself. Harry had not stood and looked up at Hermione who had walked one of the dark windows. She held her arms and bit her lip. Harry stood and walked over to her, for a moment, she looked just the way she did on their first year of Hogwarts and she overheard Ron telling Harry that no one liked her.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked as he walked to her side. Hermione nodded as she continued to stare at the mangled trees in the garden of 12 Grimmauld place. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and she slowly turned to look at him, tears brimming her eyes.

"I just don't know what to think." She said her voice emotional and weak. She looked down at the diamond ring on her left hand. Harry looked down too, the ring was not as extravagant as the one he had given to Ginny, the diamond was also much smaller, but it's simple beauty looked glorious in the dim kitchen.

Harry remembered Ron telling him that he sold Pig, his owl and his Cleensweep broom to pay for that ring. That showed true love and devotion. Hermione was absolutely thrilled with her ring and had told Ron that dispite Ginny's ring being more expensive she much preferred hers because it was much more practical and no one _needed _a large engagement ring.

Harry sighed at the thought and gave Hermione a hug. She began to cry again, her body shaking against his chest. Harry understood her pain, her confusion and worry, he knew that she was upset that she didn't know who, or where Ron was anymore and that there may be a possibility that he has been killed.

There's also the horrible thought that maybe it wasn't Ron who proposed, maybe Ron didn't love her. But Harry shook that thought away, he could see that Ron had always liked Hermione, even as far back as their second year at Hogwarts. No, Ron definitely loved Hermione.

The two broke apart and Harry wiped her wet eyes.

"Be strong," he said softly. Hermione nodded.

"I believe that it was Ron who proposed to you, and I know that he loves you." Harry said firmly. Hermione stared at him with wide eyes, she looked both sad and relieved.

"O- okay," she replied weakly.

"What about you Harry? How are you?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"I daren't think about it Hermione, otherwise my heart will slowly tear itself apart. The thought that everything that happened between me and Ginny…every word….every action…was not done by her will….makes me feel…..I don't know a strong enough word to describe it….sick and guilty, deceived and betrayed. I can't- can't think about it." Harry felt as stab at his heart with every word he said.

He swallowed against the lump in his throat as tears sat threateningly in his eyes. Hermione nodded and sniffed, she stood there looking helpless and foolish. The two of them remained silent for a moment, each person deep in thought, until Hermione spoke.

"We should get back to the Burrow, our fiancés are waiting for us." Harry nodded and the two made for the kitchen door.

* * *

The sky was dark when Hermione and Harry apparated to the Burrow and walked along the path towards the house, Harry looked at the ground as he walked, thinking about how he was going to act normal toward Ginny, when suddenly Hermione screamed and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking.

Harry jumped, grabbed his wand and looked up. His stomach tightened and his heart raced.

"No," Harry moaned. "No, no, no, no, no," he continued as he and Hermione stared above the roof of the Burrow. There floated the deadly scull, with a snake sliding out of the mouth. It was the death mark. Above the Weasley's house. Harry sent Ron and Ginny to the Burrow.

Panic and anger soared through Harry's whole being, he and Hermione began to run towards the door, desperate to see what had happened and at the same time, wanting to stay as far away from the house as possible.

Terrified at what he might see Harry wrenched the kitchen door open and entered the house, Hermione at his heels.

The air was cold and the kitchen was empty and dark. Hermione stopped Harry from running towards the living room and looked at him white faced but determined.

"The death eaters are gone Harry, we can take out time. Please can we stay together and take our time in looking for them. I' m not sure If I'm ready for what I'm going to see." She said quietly. Harry swallowed and nodded to Hermione. He took her hand and squeezed it as the two of them walked slowly to the living room.

The room was abandoned and there was no sign of a struggle. They decided to try upstairs. The first floor was Fred and George's room, the door creaked open shivers ran down Harry's spine. He poked his head inside and groaned. Hermione jumped and squeezed tightly on his hand as she began to cry.

"Please don't tell me anyone's in there." She pleaded. The twins' room was littered with papers and normal junk which often occupied their room, but there also lay Fred and George, their faces both wearing the same shocked expression and their wands held loosely in their cold hands. Hermione stood by Harry's side and furious tears fell down her cheeks. Her breathing became unsteady and she clutched onto Harry's arm. Feeling cold and numb, Harry held Hermione close to him and muttered.

"We need to find out if there is anyone else." His voice was cracked and his strength failed him. The two turned their backs on the twins and left the room. They opened Percy's door, quite sure he wouldn't be there as he hadn't stayed at the Weasley's house for many years. Harry was glad to see that his room was indeed abandoned and at least one of the Weasleys had survived.

Harry and Hermione climbed the next group of stairs and reached Bill and Charlie's old room, that was empty too. Alright, thought Harry, three of the Weasley's were alive. They turned and opened the door to Mr and Mrs Weasley's room. Harry hesitated at the door, he knew they must be in there, for it was late at night and all of the Weasleys would be in bed, but he didn't want to invade their privacy.

Hermione sniffed and nudged his arm, so he pushed open the door. It opened silently and darkness invited the two. They entered the room and lit a candle. The light of the flame danced across the pale faces of Mr and Mrs Weasley who were both led in bed, face upwards and had their eyes closed. Their facial expressions were peaceful and it looked like they were just asleep. Hermione rushed over to them and felt for a pulse. She flicked her wand and tried several spells but none of them made the sleeping couple wake. She closed her eyes as more tears fell down her cheeks. Harry bowed his head, he still felt numb and cold. Perhaps he was in shock, he wondered.

After a few moments Harry and Hermione made their way out of the bedroom and found themselves standing outside Ginny's bedroom door. Harry's hand froze as he reached for the handle. Even if Ginny's feelings for him were not real, his feelings for her were very real. He still loved Ginny, more than anything in the world. Now, was he to open the door and look upon the face of yet another person he loved who had been killed by the very Wizard who ruined his life? Harry didn't think he had the mental strength to do it. No, he couldn't do it. Harry let his hand fall and turned to Hermione.

"I can't do it." He said croakily. Emotion began to overwhelm him, and he felt the beginnings of many years of pain. A new cut opened in his heart and tears drenched his eyes. Hermione nodded.

"I'll go," she whispered. Harry stepped back a few spaces and Hermione opened the door and disappeared behind it. Harry waited. Not daring to breathe. He listened for Hermione to cry, move or say something, but he heard nothing. It felt like all his senses became blunt.

After a few minutes Hermione came out of the room and looked at Harry with devastated eyes.

"She's in there." She said. Those three words tore apart Harry's whole being. A overwhelmingly powerful emotion slashed at him and he mentally stumbled. All of his senses came back and were working better than ever, a high pitched squealing rang in his ears, the colours of the walls of the small landing were too bright and painful for him to look at, his hairs stood on end and he felt pins and needles all over his body.

"Are you sure?" Was all Harry could stutter. Hermione nodded and gave Harry a letter.

"She knew he was coming," she said weakly. Harry took the folded piece of parchment with shaky hands. The parchment stung against his skin. Harry stared at his name, written in Ginny's handwriting. He remembered all of the love letters they used to send to each other. They sweet words and promises Ginny used to make. Now he was holding a dead lovers letter. A final word. He looked up at Hermione who had her face in her hands. She sighed and took her hands away to look at Harry.

"Read it Harry," she said, "Please read it aloud." Harry stared down at the parchment, and slowly unfolded it.

He read: "_Dear Harry,_

_I write this letter to you as a warning and as a confession. This is the only way I can warn you and tell you what has been and is going on. Harry, if you have not figured it out already, I have been put under a spell. Someone has been using the imperious curse on me forcing me to give information about you to you-know-who. I am both hurt and ashamed by my actions. But please believe me when I tell you that I did not intentionally do it. For the passed four years, there have been times when I found myself doing things I should be. It started small, like me writing down in my diary all of the secrets about you. I just had a strong thought that I should do that. Then I had a strong thought that I should break up with Dean so long ago, do you remember? Then I fell in love with you again. Harry I do love you. All of the good times we have had together and everything about you and me is legitimate. My feelings are not pretend. After you-know-who took me to the chamber of secrets during our wedding, I spoke to Malfoy. He wants me to marry him, and Voldemort wants you. So he used me, to tell him all about everyone you love and what is most important to you. Harry I am so sorry I did it, I have betrayed you. I spat on Voldemort and told him that I would never tell him, then I suddenly had the strong feeling to tell him everything. It was then that I realised that someone was putting me under the imperious curse. I was right, it was at that moment when someone suddenly appeared out of thin air. Then I noticed the man was holding an invisibility cloak in his hands. The man was Peter Pettigrew Harry. It was Wormtail! He was the one who had been bewitching me all this time. We wondered where he had escaped all these years, he was following me! Voldemort wanted information from me and then said that he would leave me in the chamber to die, or for you to save me. He said he will need me in the future to finish his evil plan. Harry, I'm afraid. I don't have you're strength, not anymore. The long exposure of the curse has weakened me. I can not fight anything anymore. At least I thought I couldn't. Until Voldemort told me that he was planning on killing everyone you love and punishing you for ruining his life. I knew I must do something, so I used the new information I had. The body you see in my room, is not me.-_ WHAT?"

Harry stopped reading and looked up at Hermione who looked back with shocked eyes.

"But she's there," she insisted. Harry hurried into Ginny's room, there lay Ginny's body on the bed, cold and dead. Harry glanced back at Hermione and fumbled with the letter in his hands to read the rest. Hermione looked down at the letter too.

_"- I know it's hard to believe, but trust me, It's not me. Wormtail made the biggest mistake by showing himself to me. I knew he was there, and I cast a spell to make him appear. Then I bound him and used the polyjuice potion I had been made to create for Voldemort months ago. You see Harry, Voldemort has taken Ron, he has been taking the polyjuice potion for the passed two days. I think Ron is alive, but I don't know where. Anyway, I took this polyjuice recipe and inserted one of my hairs and forced Wormtail to drink the potion. So the body you see in front of you right now, is in fact Wormtail, and thank merlin that he's dead too. I will be free. Where am I now? I am at 12 Grimmauld Place, waiting for you to come so that we can plan a way to save Ron and kill Voldemort. The biggest regret I have right now, is that there was no way for me to save my family. The curse forbid it, and yet Wormtail did not forbid me to write this letter, simply because he thinks I am writing more of your secrets. I have nothing else to explain, now I must carry out my plan and get to 12 Grimmauld place._

_Forever yours,_

_Ginny."_

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock as they both tried to take in what was happening. Suddenly there was a sharp hiss and a bubbling noise, they looked at Ginny's body to see it changing.

"Look, the hour must be up," Hermione said, Harry watched Ginny's face morph into that of Peter Pettigrew's. Happiness and anger filled Harry's heart. Ginny was not dead, but he was looking face to face with the man who had been enslaving Ginny all these years and Harry never knew.

Hermione nudged Harry's arm again.

"Never mind Wormtail, we need to get to 12 Grimmauld place and talk to Ginny. Harry we need to find Ron!" She said quickly.

Not sure what to think and feeling rather numb again, Harry nodded and the two of them apparated instantly.

* * *

**A.N lol Dramatic or what eh? lol Well I told you its long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought. :)**

**Daisfunk**


	8. 12 Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: Nah Harry isn't mine. Sadly.

* * *

**

**This is another favourite chapter of mine. It just really has a lot of emotions in it. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the delay but I had my first As Level exam today and well things have been chaotic. Will update more often though as my next exam isn't for ages.

* * *

**

12 Grimmauld Place

Harry and Hermione hurried up the drive of 12 Grimmauld place. Breathless and heart racing, Harry's sweaty hand opened the door. He walked in and Hermione followed close behind.

Along the hall Harry could see the kitchen door slightly ajar, a beam of light peeped through the gap and rested on the old painting of Sirius' mother. Harry stopped walking suddenly and wiped his hands on his trousers.

He scratched his stubble and adjusted his glasses nervously. Hermione placed a hand on his arm and said "Go on," in a gentle voice. Harry breathed as he ran a hand through his messy hair and nodded. He walked quickly to the door and pushed it open.

"Ginny?" He asked in a hushed voice. He peered round the door his eyes lingered over the dark kitchen table and then he looked across the room to the fireplace. The fire was ablaze and a red headed woman sat on the floor with her back to him.

As soon as Harry spoke the woman turned around, her dark brown eyes overpowering and strong but full of tears. Harry's breath caught in his chest and his eyes were wet. It was his Ginny. She was back.

Ginny pushed herself up to a standing position and ran into Harry's outstretched arms. "Oh Harry," she sobbed as she buried her head into his chest. Their arms were wrapped around each other tightly and they held each other as if the world would crash apart if they let go.

Ginny's body shook but she no longer felt feeble. She was shaking with anger and frustration. She had been fighting against being under someone else' control for so many years and was enslaved by a spell, Harry's hold on Ginny tightened as anger roared through his whole being.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. Then he did something he had not allowed himself to do for so long. He laid his head on top of Ginny's and sobbed. Tears ran down his cheeks and wet Ginny's hair but she didn't appear to mind. She was crying too.

No one could say how long the two of them stayed like that. Hermione never entered the kitchen behind Harry- perhaps it was to give them privacy, Harry didn't know.

By the time the two of them had stopped crying and broke apart ever so slightly, sunlight streamed through the kitchen windows and the fire had died down. The two of them looked at each other, both had red eyes and their breathing was uneven.

Harry leaned forward and brushed his lips over Ginny's. She responded to his touch and captured his lips in hers. They broke apart softly then kissed again and again. The kisses were light, innocent kisses- the kind that an old married couple share during a tender moment. Harry cupped Ginny's face in his hands and gave her one last kiss and took her hands in his. Ginny smiled weakly then closed her eyes as more tears leaked out and she bowed her head. The two of them sat down at the table.

Harry heard birds singing outside and the windows rattling as the wind howled. The sunlight grew stronger and soon the dark kitchen was bright and cheerful. He squeezed Ginny's pale hands slightly and she looked up at him. He could feel his eyes twinkle as he looked at her.

"I love you." He said simply. Ginny smiled and closed her eyes as if she was savouring the moment. Then she opened them again her eyes giving away her feelings of fear and dread.

Harry's smile disappeared as he looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. She fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably.

"I probably know the answer, but I have to know for sure." She said in a rasping voice. Harry still looked puzzled.

"Are my parents dead?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry felt like his heart had been squeezed and his scar throbbed with pain. He closed his eyes and felt something heavy on his chest.

"-yes" he whispered as hurt seared throughout his body. He had been too busy focussing on Ginny to remember what he saw at the Burrow. He knew that he must return and bury the bodies, but part of him wanted to run far away from the Burrow and never return. Ginny's face paled but she didn't cry. Instead, she simply nodded her head slightly.

"-And my brothers?" She asked. Harry rubbed his thumb across her smooth knuckles and sighed.

"Fred and George. The rest survived." He said. He kept his eyes away from Ginny, he looked at the dirty floor, the grimy ceiling, the stone fireplace, the wooden table, the brilliant sunlight outside the windows, anywhere to avoid looking at Ginny.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked in a slightly stronger voice. Harry looked back at her and watched her wipe her eyes and clear her throat. Harry shrugged.

"I guess she's in the other room." He said as he looked at the kitchen door. "She didn't follow me in..." Harry trailed off. Ginny nodded and stood up.

"We should find her and help her find Ron. You and I both know the pain of being away from the people we love." Harry nodded gravely and stood. The two of them walked out of the kitchen, hand in hand.

They walked along the hall and entered the living room intending to find Hermione on one of the sofas, perhaps reading or something. However, the room was completely empty. Harry and Ginny exchanged confused looks and decided to split up. Ginny checked the second floor whilst Harry made his way to the third. Every room Harry looked in was empty. He pushed open the door to Buckbeak's room and found it empty. Panic overcame him. Buckbeak was gone. He dashed down the stairs and found Ginny hurrying out of a room with a piece of parchement in her hands. She waved it at Harry looking worried.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Buckbeak's gone." Harry said quickly. Ginny thrust the parchment into Harry's hands and said "Read." Her face screwed up in anger and she paced about the hallway as Harry looked down at the parchment. It was a letter written in Hermione's handwriting.

"_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I have gone to find Ron. Please don't worry about me. Take care of yourselves._

_Love, Hermione."_

Harry looked up seething. How dare she go off on her own. "She's never done something so foolish before!" Harry said angrily. He ran his hand through his hair and held the bridge of his nose between his fingers, trying to calm the throbbing pain in his head. Ginny shook her head.

"Love does crazy things to people." She said as she stopped pacing. "I'm not mad at the fact that she's gone, but the fact that she didn't tell us where she's heading." Harry nodded in agreement.

"So what can we do?" Harry asked helplessly. He stared down at the note in hope that a clue would jump out in his face.

"Wait, you said Buckbeak is gone?" Ginny said suddenly. Harry blinked.

"Yeah." He said slowly. Something wasn't right there. Why would Hermione need Buckbeak when she could easily apparate somewhere?

"Hermione hates flying Buckbeak…why would she take him?" Ginny asked. Harry looked up at Ginny confused.

"That really doesn't make sense," he said. The Ginny gasped with a sudden thought.

"What?" Harry asked quickly. Ginny shook her head.

"No way," she said to herself. "She wouldn't, my gosh she's clever! I would never have thought…." Harry blinked again.

"What?" he repeated.

"Buckbeak! He's like a bird right?" Harry looked at Ginny worriedly, thinking perhaps the spell had left her insane. She certainly was acting like she was mad.

"I guess…" he said slowly. Ginny hit her forehead with frustration.

"Seriously Harry, for someone who saved the world, you're not very quick." She said. Harry sighed exasperatingly.

"Just tell me what's going on," he said quickly. Ginny gave him a look.

"Buckbeak, he has the same intuition as a bird right? Like an owl?" she said slowly. Harry gasped as a sudden realisation dawned on him

"…and owls can find anyone….Hedwig never had a problem." He continued. Ginny nodded quickly.

"She's gone on Buckbeak because she thinks that he'll know where Ron is." Ginny said. Harry smiled at Hermione's cleverness.

"But how do we get to Hermione?" Harry asked. Ginny closed her mouth and bit her lip.

"I'm not sure." She murmured. Harry rubbed his chin and winced as his stubble pulled at his skin. He absentmindedly got out his wand, muttered a spell and felt his chin again. Smooth. Much better.

He flicked the parchment to the other side and saw a sentence quickly scrawled on the back. Harry looked closer at the note and squinted to make out the miniscule writing.

It said: "_I have the mirror." _He looked up and grinned. Ginny looked at Harry puzzled.

"What is it?" she asked. Harry hurriedly took out the pocket mirror which he kept in his pocket. He gave a quick smile to Ginny who suddenly looked hopeful and then held the mirror firmly infront of him. He said clearly. "Hermione Granger." The mirror grew foggy for a few moments then Hermione's face came into view. She looked windswept and petrified.

"Harry," she gasped. "This is horrible." If Harry was in a better mood he would have chuckled.

"Where are you?" he asked urgently. Hermione looked down and then back at him.

"I think I'm flying to some sort of village. There's a big old mansion ahead, and a large graveyard…"

Harry jumped and yelled "Don't let Buckbeak land until I get there. Ginny and I are apparating there immediately." Hermione nodded and disappeared.

Ginny took Harry's hand. "Do you know where she is?" she asked. Harry nodded speechless. He stuffed the mirror and his wand in his pocket and looked at her.

"Imagine a graveyard. Apparate to Tom Riddle's house." He said quickly. He turned and with a final look at Ginny's horrified face, he apparated.

* * *

**REVIEW PEOPLE!

* * *

**

**  
Thanks for reading.

* * *

**

**Daisfunk.**


	9. Tom Riddle's Mansion

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter or any of its other characters do not belong to me. I am not JKRowling. I am L. A. Burchell, author of this fic. The plot is mine…nothing else. Okay? Okay!**

**A.N Wow what a response! Never have I received so many reviews in such a short space of time. Within 10 mins of updating I got 3 reviews! What a joy! Thank you so much for your positive feedback. is great because it gives people a chance to improve their writing skills and I've improved thanks to your advice and criticism. I'm ready for some tough people now, so be as harsh as you can (but don't be negative just for the sake of saying something mean that wont help anyone!) Good reviews are always lovely to have so if you don't have anything in particular to say just say what you think! Go for it people.**

**Oh and Lily 101, your poem has confused me immensely. My guess is Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna. However, I really have no idea to be honest. I guess we'll see who will survive in my version. In Harry Potter and the Never Ending trials, everyone except for Ginny, Ron and Hermione, died at Hogwarts. I'll leave you with that note, not saying either way concerning the life of other characters. At present, Harry believes that everyone died. This may be true, this may not. Oh dear, I've said too much.**

**Colin Creevey there is a chapter coming up that will be especially for you. **

**I've waffled enough, here's the rest of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt Ginny's hand still clutching his arm as he apparated. The hall of 12 Grimmauld place disappeared and they whirled into a blur of colour until they found themselves in another place.

The two of them let go of each other as they looked around. Heart thumping against his chest, Harry stared at the grave of Tom Riddle set before him. He must have apparated at this spot because the picture of Tom Riddle's grave had burned into his memory.

The sky was dark and cloudy in the graveyard it contrasted greatly with the brilliant sunshine outside 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry shivered as the icy wind seemed to slice the top layer of skin off his arms.

He held Ginny close and looked up at the dirty Mansion that sat on a hilltop in the distance. Perhaps that was where Voldemort was keeping Ron. How ironic Harry thought, he killed his parents there, and has used their home as a slaughter house.

Harry looked about the graveyard. It was dark and eerie and the gravestones loomed over him. Giant gargoyles perched themselves on graves and peered down at Harry with sinister eyes. The ground was covered in moss and Ginny and Harry's shoes sunk into the ground.

Suddenly, there was a yell and a huge gust of wind swept over the two of them. Harry whirled around and looked up. There was Hermione, on Buckbeak, who was lowering to the ground. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they hurried away to avoid being trampled on. The ground juddered as Buckbeak's hooves hit the ground, followed by the gigantic claws. Hermione screamed and fell off his back. Harry whipped out his wand and flicked it, keeping Hermione floating in mid air.

She was bent over her stomach and her brown hair fell loosely, concealing her face, she struggled to free herself, smiling, Harry flicked his wand again and Hermione was slowly lowered to the ground. One her feet touched the mossy earth she stood up straight sunk a little and moodily pushed her hair out of her face.

"That was the worst experience of my life!" she exclaimed as she tried to tame her bushy hair by running her fingers through it. "Seriously, the things I do for that Ronald. He better be here or I will personally remove the reason Voldemort calls himself a man in the meanest, slowest, and most painful way POSSIBLE!" she ended in a scream as her feet sunk lower into the ground.

Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable between his legs and crossed his right leg over his left one in order to protect himself.

Ginny hurried over to Hermione who looked at her as though for the first time.

"Oh Ginny!" she exclaimed as they embraced in a tight hug.

"You are so clever Hermione, what made you think of Buckbeak leading you to Ron?" Ginny asked amazed. Hermione shrugged.

"Hagrid told me in my third year." She said as if some had asked her what colour her hair was.

Buckbeak was making fuss over the soggy ground and nipped at the moss as if curious to see if it would be tasty, only to spit it out in offence at the taste. Harry uncrossed his legs and joined the two women. He wiped sweat off the top of his lip and looked up at the mansion again.

"I think Ron's up there." He said, partly to himself. Hermione and Ginny looked up too.

There was a sombre silence between the three and all that could be heard was Buckbeak's in contented squeals and squawks.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ginny asked suddenly. Hermione nodded.

"Shall we apparate?" she asked hopefully, clearly not happy with the idea of riding Buckbeak again.

"What shall we do with Buckbeak?" Asked Ginny. Harry rubbed his chin.

"We'll leave him here, he won't go anywhere too soon," he grinned as he watched Buckbeak trying to tip toe a few feet only to find his hooves sliding further into the dirt. "Yes, we'll apparate." He said, turning back to them.

The three of them looked at each other then apparated to the front door of the mansion. It was tall and made of a dark, rotting wood which appeared to have suffered from wood worm. There were several small hole around the door and the frame was battered.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry pulled out their wands as they each pushed the door. It swung open easily and made no noise.

The large greeting hall was empty and atrociously dirty. Harry knew that Aunt Petunia would have a fit if she knew where he was. He shook his himself mentally. Why had he thought about Aunt Petunia? He hadn't thought about her for years.

The three of them walked upstairs, not caring about the noise they made. Hermione's heels hit the solid wood and the noise echoed about the house. It sounded to Harry like a horse was in the house, but he didn't say that. He knew that if he did, Hermione would curse him.

Slowly they reached the top which led to a small hall. It led to a grimy door. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks before they continued.

Then Hermione pulled them back. "no." she said forcefully in a low voice. Ginny and Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Stay out here and come in if I call." She said.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. Hermione gave him a hard look.

"I mean it Harry. This is between me, Ron and Voldemort." She said firmly.

"But Ron is my friend too," Harry protested.

"And he's _my _brother!" Ginny said quickly. Hermione looked unfazed.

"I need to do this alone. I'm a powerful witch, I know I can do this." She said.

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded in defeat. At least he could run in and fight if she needed him. He thought that were he in Hermione's position and it was Ginny in that room, he would have done the same.

Ginny however, was having none of it.

"I have already lost my parents and two of my brothers." She said acidly. Her eyes screwed up in hurt and anger and she hissed at Hermione, who's eyes grew wide and watery.

" I have every right to be in there to fight. Harry, you can stay outside. I'm going with Hermione." Ginny continued, she gave a look so scary at the two of them as if to dare them to argue.

"Why do I have to stay outside?" Harry asked in a shocked voice. If Ginny was allowed to go in, surely he was too?

"Stay Harry," Ginny ordered as if she thought he was a dog.

Harry froze on the spot and nodded with wide eyes. Of course he'll do whatever she says.

Hermione and Ginny turned and walked down the hall. They reached the door, and without looking back at Harry, the opened the door…

…Harry held his breath, suddenly someone placed a hand on his shoulder, making Harry gasp and clutch his wand tightly.

"Hello again, Potter," said a malicious voice.

Harry turned and his eyes turned cold as memories flashed before his eyes. Anger boiled in his veins and he glared at the wizard before him.

"Malfoy," He whispered.

* * *

**Review people!**

**Daisfunk!**


	10. You Lose, Potter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter rights do not belong to me and this fanfic has not been authorised by J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**

**A.N. It's been 3 months since my last update. I'm so sorry. I wanted to make this chapter perfect because, well it's a sensitive part of the fic. You MUST review. If you don't, you wont know what happens next!

* * *

**

**You Lose, Potter.**

Draco Malfoy shook his blonde hair out of his eyes and smirked at Harry Potter.

"You know, I was wondering if you would remember me Potter," Malfoy said airly whilst studying his finger nails. Harry's knuckles turned white as he gripped his wand even tighter. Malfoy noticed this and smiled.

"It is so nice to know that I am remembered," he said barely above a whisper. Harry scowled.

"I never forget a death eater," he said through clenched teeth. Draco walked around Harry and muttered in his ear.

"I know you're secret, Potter," Harry glared at Draco with confusion.

"What secret?" he spat, looking at his cold eyes with hatred. Draco stopped walking and faced Harry dead on. He grinned and then his eyes glanced at the door Hermione and Ginny went through.

"You will do absolutely anything to keep her safe wont you," he said tauntingly. Cold shivers ran down Harry's spine and he felt as if he had swallowed a brick. Harry didn't answer. Draco laughed softly and leaned into Harry.

"Today is your last day. He will kill her and then he will kill you." Draco whispered. Harry's heart raced and sweat ran down his forehead.

"You're wasting my time Malfoy," Harry growled. Hot anger boiled through his veins, he truly had enough of Draco Malfoy and couldn't believe he dared to speak to him now.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it Potter?" Draco asked airily. Breathing heavily and clutching his wand so tightly the wood pinched his skin, Harry thought about all of the evil things Malfoy has ever done, right from the first time he met him.

Draco watched Harry with amusement. "There's nothing you can do to save the muggle lover. You lose Potter," Something snapped within Harry, his eyes blazed with anger and his heart burned with fury.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry roared as he pointed his wand at Malfoy, who was unprepared and could only give Harry a surprised look before falling on his back, stiff as a board as a flash of green light hit him squarely between the eyes. Panting and sweaty, Harry dropped his wand in shock and began to shake. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

After a few moments Harry wiped the sweat off his face and picked up his wand. He sighed with relief as he felt a heavy burden lift off him. Finally Draco Malfoy won't be bothering him again.

Harry's thoughts were pierced with a scream. He gasped and ran towards the closed door. "obliviate," he yelled and the door flew open with a bang.

He wasn't afraid anymore. He had killed one wizard, now he could kill another. All he had to do was feel hatred. He stormed into a small, damp room and scanned the scene. Hermione and Ron were clutching each other in the corner. Ron looked at Harry with a mixture of surprise and relief, Hermione had tears on her red cheeks and she smothered Ron's face in kisses. Harry looked to his left and glared.

Ginny stood there looking at him with wide, desperate eyes. She was being held my Voldemort, who clamped a hand over her mouth. Ginny's nostrils flared furiously as she tried to breathe and get free. Harry made contact with Voldemort's blood red eyes.

"Welcome to the party, Harry." Voldemort said in a silky voice.

"Voldemort, you have nothing to do with Ginny, this is between you and I, let her go," Harry said in what he hoped wasn't a pleading voice. Voldemort smiled.

"Ah yes, love. I mistook love the first time Harry, I wont be doing that again. I know that your love for this witch will make you sacrifice yourself." Voldemort said. Harry felt cold with fear for Ginny.

"Please. Let her go," Harry said weakly, his voice failing him. Voldemort loosened his grip on Ginny and looked at Harry with surprise.

"What's this? The famous Harry Potter, is pleading with me?" he asked softly. Harry hung his head and choked back tears. His world would fall apart his Voldemort killed Ginny, perhaps Malfoy was right.

Voldemort threw Ginny aside and strode over to Harry.

"Do I have a deal then?" he asked. Harry looked up at his snake like face.

"I let Ginny free, in exchange for your life," he said powerfully.

"NO!" Ginny screamed.

"Harry Don't!" Hermione pleaded as fresh tears leaked out of her eyes.

"He won't keep his word!" Ron reasoned loudly. Harry closed his eyes.

"I can't afford to lose Ginny," he said hoarsely.

"So Potter, do I have a deal? After 21 years of running are you finally going to give in to the Dark Lord?" Voldemort said almost kindly. Harry looked at Ginny, who looked desperately back at him her dark eyes shiny with tears.

"Please Harry," she whimpered. Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron who were both looking devastated and shook their heads furiously at him. Harry took a shuddering breath.

"We have a deal." He said in a low and defeated voice.

Voldemort clapped his hands together. "Good boy," he said as he took a few steps back and raised his wand.

"Any last words Harry?" He asked, Harry swallowed and slowly raised his head. He sighed and said,

"Yeah I got a couple of words to say," he said in a stronger voice. Voldemort inclined his head. Ginny covered her mouth with her hands. Hermione and Ron froze.

Harry smiled at Ginny then looked back at Voldemort.

"AVRADA KEDAVRA!" Harry roared, Voldemort had managed to raise his wand at the same time. Two jets of green light flashed in both directions. Harry heard screaming and someone shouting angrily. Then he made contact with the ground and knew no more.

Both Voldemort and Harry fell to the ground. Both wizards died. Ginny ran to Harry's cold body. His green eyes looked blankly upwards. "No," Ginny whimpered as she clutched his body and held him to her.

"No, no, no, no, no," Ginny moaned as she shook her head furiously. Hermione and Ron stared at the two in shock and horror.

"He's not-"Hermione began.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Ginny screamed angrily. Hermione jumped. Ron's face screwed up in anger.

"What happened to being the boy who lived!" he yelled angrily at the person in Ginny's arms.

Then the three of them sobbed together in that room, not paying any attention to the time, or the live less form of the Dark Lord, laying a few feet away.

This is not the last chapter. Oh no, there's a lot more story. However, if you want me to continue, you have to say so. Review people!

Daisfunk.


	11. The Boy Who Lived

**A.N. I just thought it was too mean for me to end it there. I know if I was reading I would be really angry that the writer left me hanging. Especially when its Harry we're talking about! Okay so like a good girl I wrote the next chapter. Here you go. :)

* * *

The Boy-Who-Lived**

"We are gathered here today to pay our respects to these fine witches and wizards. First, to Fred and George Weasley, they came into this life together, stayed by each others side and left this life together. They will be missed terribly. May they both rest in peace." The minister of magic stopped speaking for a moment.

The sombre crowd murmured "may they rest in peace" and fell quiet again. There wasn't a dry face to be seen, even the minister of magic, who was giving the speech, had tears in his eyes. Wizards from all over the world apparated to pay their respects and the large hilltop was covered in black mourning.

"Next, we say farewell to Arthur and Molly Weasley, they were such a fine couple who raised their children with love, and kindness. Arthur was a good wizard, a man I know we will all miss. Molly was also a good mother and a good wife. May they both rest in peace." Again, the minister fell silent and waited for the crowd's response.

"Now we pay our respects to a wizard we all knew and love. A wizard who conquered evil and cheated death on many occasions all of his life. He was a good and humble wizard. A true hero. He dedicated his life to fighting the Dark Lord, he saved his friends, protected the philosopher's stone, battled the monster in the secret chamber, won the triwizard competition, and he saved us all by sacrificing his life and killing You Know Who. Harry Potter, you were Albus Dumbledore's man, through and through, may you rest in peace."

A loud chorus of "May you rest in peace Harry Potter," filled the air as the whole crowd spoke as one. The Minister of Magic cast his eye about the crowd and smiled grimly as he watched the people come up one by one, to pay their respects.

Two wizards waved their wands and a large silvery tomb appeared over Harry Potter's coffin. The tomb stood tall and magnificently for all to see. It was hours before Ginny, Hermione and Ron got to the Tomb. They waited at the back of the crowd so they could spend as long as they wanted at Harry's side.

"I guess now its official. He really is dead," Ron said weakly. His face was ashen and he had large bags under his eyes. Hermione wailed and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked forward.

"I can't bear this, he should be here, with us!" she said as giant tears poured down her cheeks.

Ginny remained silent, her expression hard and her eyes fixed on the tomb as they walked.

When they took Harry's body back to the Burrow, Ginny dragged his body upstairs to her bedroom, pushed the dead body of Wormtail off the bed and pulled Harry on it. She then led next to him and held him close to her as she sobbed all night.

Hermione and Ron sat up in the lounge in a tight embrace like two frightened children. Ron moaned "Corpses, this house is full of corpses," then proceeded to join Hermione in weeping.

Three days later they prepared the funeral and apparated Wormtail's body to the Riddle's mansion where Malfoy and Voldemort lay. The ministery were informed and the house was converted into a museum where the world could see proof that the Dark Lord has finally died.

Bill, Fluer and Charlie moved back to the Burrow and they tried to contact Percy but shortly found that when he heard of his parents' death he killed himself. The loss and sorrow was so strong for Ginny that she refused to eat or even talk. She had become an empty shell.

Finally Ginny reached the tomb. Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Professor McGonagol and Dobby stood there each wearing the same look on their face: devastation.

"I feel like I've lost James all over again," Lupin said in a low voice. Tonks whimpered and he held her close to him.

"He was a good boy, a good wizard," Moody grunted his magical eye very still for once.

"I still can't believe it, he seemed so invincible," Professor McGonagol said hoarsely as she dabbed her eyes with a pocket handkerchief.

"Dobby will miss Harry Potter very much, oh yes. Harry Potter set Dobby free. Harry Potter was Dobby's friend." Dobby squeaked, he then blew his long nose on one of his socks.

There was a depressed silence when someone spoke from behind them.

"He just can't be dead," everyone turned to find a young blonde haired man staring sullenly at the tomb.

"Colin – Colin Creevery?" Hermione gasped.

"You survived that night at Hogwarts?" McGonagol exclaimed.

"Weren't you killed?" Ron asked amazed. Colin smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I noticed that Harry was gone, I thought he might have gotten lost in the Forbidden Forest, so I went out in search of him. It was foolish I know, when I got back, the castle was empty," Colin said in a quiet voice.

"So I went home to my family, and worked at Fred and George's joke shop," Colin bowed his head and tears fell onto the soft grass.

"You went looking for Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously. Colin looked up guiltily and nodded.

"Harry would have been touched, had he know," Professor McGonagol said sadly.

Colin looked at Ginny and stepped toward her.

"If there is anything I can do to ease the pain-"

"Bring him back," Ginny cut in firmly. Colin looked startled for a moment and then looked defeated.

"If only we could," Lupin said sadly, Tonks nodded and Moody grunted. Professor McGonagol sighed.

"Maybe we can," Ron said suddenly, everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron sniffed and looked considerably brighter.

"He cheated death when he was a baby, he's called the boy-who-lived, maybe we can get him back," Ron said hopefully.

"Don't be so foolish," Moody growled.

"It's hopeless, no one has come back from the dead," Tonks said helplessly.

"Exactly," Ron said quickly.

"Can Dobby help sir? Dobby would love to help bring Harry Potter back!" Dobby squeaked excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"No, wait, it's stupid to think that-" Colin began but Hermione interrupted him.

"No, Harry isn't an ordinary wizard, he's done a lot more than any wizard in history has been capable of doing!" she said breathlessly.

"And Hermione would know!" Ron said as he smiled.

"I think you might be right," Lupin said slowly. "I bet if Harry wanted to come back badly enough, he'd find a way,"

"So we need a reason that's strong enough to make him want to come back," Professor McGonagol said cotting on.

"Fools, all of you," grunted Moody. "He's dead, deal with it," and with that Moody apparated.

"I wonder what would make him want to come back?" Colin asked with a grin.

Everyone looked at Ginny who was scowling at the floor, she glanced up at everyone and shook her head.

"Moody was right. You're all fools," she began to walk away but Ron caught her arm

"Don't you love him?" he asked. Ginny looked hurt.

"Of course I do," she exclaimed.

"It's worth a try, come on," Colin said quickly.

"You've got nothing to lose," Lupin said. Ginny sighed.

"You're right," she said in quiet voice.

"So will you try?" Professor McGonagol asked hopefully, Ginny looked around at everyone's hopeful faces. Then she gave a small smile.

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"Go to the front of the Tomb and call his name, close your eyes and reach out to him with your soul." Hermione said confidently.

"My dear, how do you know?" Professor McGonagol asked in a surprised voice. Hermione thought for a moment.

"I read it in a book by-"

"Okay come on, let's do this," Ginny said quickly, before Hermione started making a list of books.

"Can Dobby do anything?" Dobby squeaked.

"Yes Dobby, we need you to reach out to Harry too," Lupin said kindly.

"What a good idea," Tonks said, "We should all do it."

"It will make it stronger," Colin said excitedly.

"Alright, let's do it," Ginny said.

Ginny stepped close to the opening of the tomb and closed her eyes. She felt people follow her and stand next to her.

"Alright, now, begin." Ginny ordered. She breathed in heavily and tried to reach out with her mind.

Harry…….Harry……..Please Harry……..come back to me……..Harry?...are you there?...I need you Harry?...Oh Harry please answer me……….Harry?

After several minutes Ginny felt foolish, she opened her eyes and looked around. Dobby was clutching his hands and had his eyes tightly shut. He looked like he was praying. Professor McGonagol, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Hermione and Ron all had their eyes closed and looked like they were in great pain. Ginny sighed sadly.

"This is cruel," she said "it's not working and we all look stupid," the others opened their eyes sadly.

"Moody's right, we need to accept that he's gone," Colin said in a low voice. He inclined his head to everyone then apparated.

"It's true, he wouldn't want us living in false hope," Professor McGonagol stated. "I need to be going," she looked at the tomb "Bye Harry," she whispered before apparating.

"I'm sorry," Lupin said heavily before he and Tonks also apparated.

Dobby however, still had his eyes closed and was rocking back and forth. "Dobby," Ginny said loudly. Shocked, Dobby opened his eyes and looked at Ginny with hurt.

"You don't want Harry Potter back?" he asked,

"He's gone, he can't come back," Ginny replied. Dobby wailed and disappeared. Ginny sighed and looked at Hermione and Ron.

"I thought it would work," Ron said faintly.

"So did I," Hermione added. Ginny smiled slightly and then she broke down in tears. Ron and Hermione put their arms around her and the three of them cried.

"I have nothing left," Ginny said weakly.

"You have Hermione and I," Ron said.

"You are together, you'll be off doing your own thing, I have no one," Ginny said heavily. She looked up at the sky, hating the sun for being so bright on such a horrible day.

"Oh Gin," Hermione wailed and they cried some more.

Ginny…..

Hermione, Ron and Ginny jumped. "Who said that?" Ron asked quickly. Ginny stood up and looked around desperately.

Come to me Ginny…..don't leave me.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. Ginny shushed her and ran close to Harry's tomb.

"Are you in there?" she asked desperately. Ron and Hermione stood up and hurried to the tomb.

No…..please Ginny……..Come to me…..

"How? Where are you? How can I get you back?" Ginny asked weakly.

"Harry mate, I knew it! I knew you were alive!" Ron said with a grin. Ginny elbowed him and told him to be quiet.

You know where to find me……..but please Ginny…..please……..come to me….

"Yes, yes I'm coming," Ginny yelled as she ran down the grassy hill and away from the tomb.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted as he and Hermione ran after her.

"How do you know where to go?" Hermione screamed.

"Don't ask questions, come if you like, but I'm getting my man back," Ginny yelled happily as she continued to run.

Confused and excited Hermione and Ron followed her.

* * *

You can thank me for that chapter in a review:)

ps, thanks so much for those who reviewed. I'm really grateful!


	12. Mysteries Galore

**Disclaimer: I am not JKRowling (but how cool would that be if I was!) I do not own her ingenious story. I do however, own the plot twists within this fab fanfic!**

**

* * *

**

I'M BACK! Did you all miss me? Okay, i'm here. I'm writing again and it's been so long that I'm sure all of you have either grown bored, old and left me thinking I had abandoned this fic. I'm so SORRY! I re-read this story and thought "wow I'm mean, just to leave it RIGHT THERE". Naughty. Anyways, I'm back my readers...if you are still out there....?? Thanks for your support and your reviews. I am touched. Anyways, here is chapter 12 of Harry Potter: The Return of Lord Voldemort! It's not long, but I'm out of practise. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you want me to keep going. :) Laters.

* * *

"Ginny-"

"Shh"

"Seriously, why are we – "

"I said be quiet Ron!" Ginny snapped as she fumbled with the telephone in her hand. Ron and Hermione were squished next to her in the dirty telephone box outside the Ministry of Magic. "Name and department please" a curt voice rang out of the receiver. Ginny took a breath.

"Ginny Potter, I am here to collect Mr Potter's things from the Auror department" her voice shook slightly. The female wizard on the other end paused and her voice sounded hushed. "Come right through Mrs Potter."

Moments later, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were marching swiftly through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic. Wizards shied away from the three, looking pained. As if, they served a reminder of the terrible loss they have all suffered. "Why did you call yourself Ginny Potter?" Ron asked. Hermione shot him a look and his ears looked red. Ginny didn't answer, but merely strode through the halls and searched for the elevator. They got in and went as far down as they would allow. The doors opened and Hermione went to exit but Ginny held her back. "Wait –"she said as she pulled out a cloak from her purse. It was the invisibility cloak. It was Harry's. Hermione felt a lump in her throat. "It's too small for us all now – we're not midgets anymore!" Ron moaned. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly Ron!" she sighed as she got out her wand, muttered something under her breathe and touched the cloak with the tip. The cloak suddenly grew to the size of a tent. They all got under it and left the elevator.

They walked quickly along a thin corridor. At the end was a wizard with a clipboard.

_Ginny…don't give up…come back to me…I need you._

Ginny walked so briskly that Hermione and Ron struggled to keep up the pace. "stupefy" she whispered and pointed her wand at the wizard by the door. The wizard's eye bulged and shock took over his face as he fell to the floor. They stepped over him and opened the door. Once inside, Ginny took off the cloak. "Right, NOW are you going to tell us what we're doing here?" Hermione asked bossily with her hands on her hips. Ginny didn't appear to listen or even remember that she wasn't alone. They were in a room full of doors. She remembered this place….all those years ago. She pointed at one of the doors – "this one" she said curtly as she opened it. Hermione and Ron followed her through. They did this again and again. Ginny seemed to have a perfect knowledge of where she was going. Finally, they entered a room. It was empty and drenched in mystery and wonder. The tall arch stood before them. Gleaming like morning dew. The veil fluttered and whispers echoed off the walls. Hermione stared in awe and then said "oooh" in a hushed voice. Ron raised an eyebrow. "I'm still lost," he said blankly. Ginny hesitated. She stumbled towards the veil. "It was the right idea…but in the wrong place." She said faintly. "Oh right" Ron replied. Hermione looked fearful.

"Ginny – "she began, Ginny turned briefly to look at her. "What are you going to do?" she asked. Ginny turned back, she ached for him. Every moment they were not together was tearing her very soul apart. Knelt down, her nose just an inch away from the veil. It fluttered as if air was on the other side. "Come on- "Ron urged Hermione as he knelt down too. Hermione bit her lip and hesitantly got down on her knees. "What if it doesn't work?" she whispered. No one replied. Ginny had her eyes closed, tears continued to stream down her cheeks and her funeral cloak became sodden. "I'm here Harry." She said aloud.

_Good. Now I need a body…_

Ginny's eyes snapped open. "We need his body" she suddenly. Ron and Hermione started. "Um, and how do we get that?" Hermione asked timidly.

"We call it" Ginny replied simply. Ron scoffed.

"What, so we just raise our wands and say ""Accio Harry Potter"" and he'll just fly through the window?" he said with sarcasm. Ginny didn't smile. In fact, no one smiled. Ron gaped as a body passed through the veil into the room and settled on the floor. It was cold to the touch and the white skin contrasted dramatically with the jet black hair on its head. Ginny cried and clung onto him with all her strength. It was Harry potter's body.

_Good…now help me through the veil…summon my soul…_

"How?" Ginny asked. Hermione and Ron looked puzzled.

"How- what?" Ron asked. Neither he nor Hermione could hear the voice. Ginny shushed them.

"_I summon the soul that most wishes to return" – say it three times as you put your want tip against the veil. _

Ginny did as instructed. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "Ginny this doesn't feel right.." Hermione began. The room suddenly felt very dark and cold.

"I summon the soul that most wishes to return," Ginny said boldly for the third time. Her wand suddenly felt very difficult to hold. It was like someone from the other side was pulling her through the veil. She fought back. Learning away and pulling with both hands. "Help me" she cried. Ron and Hermione dashed to her aid. They pulled and pulled and gritted their teeth. "Come on!" Ron yelled. When suddenly something – a silvery substance- shot out of the veil and entered the body on the ground. Hermione and Ginny gasped. Ron held his breath. Had it worked?

Nothing happened for several minutes. Yet the three of them waited. Desperately hoping Harry would move. Then, just as Ginny was about to give up, the body on the ground grew warm. The body gasped as if it had just broken the surface of water. "Harry!" Hermione screeched. Ginny helped Harry stand. He looked a little weak at first, his eyes were tightly shut. He stumbled to his feet, straightened his back and shook his hair out of his face. His lightening bolt scar searing red. "Oh Harry!" Ginny cried as she threw herself into his arms. Harry smiled. There was something odd about that smile. Ron frowned a little. Hermione hesitated to move forward. The feeling of unease was intense. Then, Harry opened his eyes. His eyes shone blood red. Ron and Hermione gasped.

"Ginny-"Hermione whispered. Her eyes were wide and fearful. Ron stood rooted on the spot. Harry's red eyes gleamed in the dim light of the mysterious room. He held Ginny close and sneered at Ron and Hermione as he said – in a voice that sounded horribly like Harry's – "Thank you Ginny, thank you so much for your help".

* * *

**Ooooh bet you didn't see that coming! haha. REVIEW! and I'll post another chapter by weekend. :) Take care all. Daisfunky xxx**


	13. Freaky Friday, Saturday, Sunday

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sorry. **"Oh Harry, oh I do love you" Ginny's voice was muffled as she still had her head buried in his chest. Hermione and Ron stood frozen on the spot and watch Harry look down at Ginny with those gleaming red eyes.

* * *

A.N: I am about to move house. There are boxes piled up to the ceiling and I am trying to juggle between packing, washing, sorting, looking after baby AND typing the next chapter of HP:TROLV!! This is how much I love you guys. I hope this answers a few questions....and creates a few more!?!) Enjoy! I promise that once I move I will write some VERY LONG chapters (okay well you know me, but certainly longer than these short chappies. )

LOVE YOU ALL.

* * *

"Ginny," he said gently. Ginny looked up and gasped. She staggered backwards and pointed at Harry with shock and horror.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she cried.

Harry smiled pleasantly. It was odd. He looked like Harry, spoke like Harry and even smelt the same as Harry. Yet he most definitely was not Harry Potter.

"Voldemort!" Hermione squeaked. Ron grabbed Ginny and Hermione and pushed them behind his back, suddenly protective.

"Stay away, you measly sicko! YOU KILLED MY BEST MATE!" he got out his wand. Voldemort –in Harry's body – stopped smiling. Then he turned and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Ginny asked breathlessly. She was not sure how many more surprises she could take. Hermione let herself relax and sighed.

"He's apparated. Don't worry; he can't do any harm without a wand." Ron and Ginny gawked at her.

"Hermione – this is Voldemort we're talking about. He doesn't _need _a wand." Ron exclaimed. Hermione blushed. Ginny started to pace around the veil.

"What just happened?" she muttered, Ron and Hermione stared at her and shrugged.

"he called me- it must have been Voldemort – and I brought him back. I did this! Oh no, no, no. This is not good. Voldemort is in Harry's body." Ginny whipped round to Hermione and Ron.

"VOLDEMORT IS IN HARRY'S BODY!" she screamed. Hermione broke into action. She ran forward and held Ginny's arms and shushed her.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to sort this out." She said in a soothing tone. Ron frowned as he said

"Oh no, if Voldemort is in Harry's body, then he can pretend to be Harry and the world will think he lives and – " then he gawked "Voldemort could get away with loads if everyone thinks he's Harry. He could be worse than before!" he ended with a whimper. Hermione gave Ron a stern look.

"Not helping" she said curtly. Ginny began to cry.

She felt that every decision she had made was a foolish one. She could see failure everywhere. Death was all around her. Nothing she did would make things better. She used to be so strong and determined. Now she wanted to curl up and die.

"There's nothing we can do" she whimpered. Hermione and Ron shared a worried look. It seemed like all hope was lost.

* * *

The room was dark and cold with only moonlight flowing through the dusty windows on the immobile inhabitants within. The air stank of death. Yet suddenly, someone coughed, gasped and shuddered. The paint on the walls was peeling badly and there were large dusty cobwebs hanging from the broken chandelier. The walls, windows, broken furniture were untouched and unchanged for years, decades even; except for the thin red rope dividing the room from the corridor. A silver sign, gleaming in the moonlight with the magical letters spelling

"Here lies Draco Malfoy and Lord Voldemort left untouched for the wizarding world to see."

Harry coughed. His felt like his lungs hadn't been used in days. He was weak and frail. He was confused and groggy as it felt like he woke from a heavy slumber. Harry staggered to his feet and stood up. His back ached and his shoulders felt stiff.

"WH-"he tried to speak but his voice sounded strange. "Where am I?" he asked again in a thin voice unlike his own. He looked down to see himself wearing long black robes. His hands were so thin that the skin stretched over his knuckles tightly and his brittle bones were visible. More confusion roused in Harry's mind. He felt odd. What had happened? Had he not died? He tried to think about the last thing he remembered.

"_**Please. Let her go," Harry said weakly, his voice failing him. Voldemort loosened his grip on Ginny and looked at Harry with surprise.**_

"_**What's this? The famous Harry Potter, is pleading with me?" he asked softly. Harry hung his head and choked back tears. His world would fall apart his Voldemort killed Ginny, perhaps Malfoy was right.**_

_**Voldemort threw Ginny aside and strode over to Harry.**_

"_**Do I have a deal then?" he asked. Harry looked up at his snake like face.**_

"_**I let Ginny free, in exchange for your life," he said powerfully.**_

"_**NO!" Ginny screamed.**_

"_**Harry Don't!" Hermione pleaded as fresh tears leaked out of her eyes.**_

"_**He won't keep his word!" Ron reasoned loudly. Harry closed his eyes.**_

"_**I can't afford to lose Ginny," he said hoarsely.**_

"_**So Potter, do I have a deal? After 21 years of running are you finally going to give in to the Dark Lord?" Voldemort said almost kindly. Harry looked at Ginny, who looked desperately back at him her dark eyes shiny with tears.**_

"_**Please Harry," she whimpered. Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron who were both looking devastated and shook their heads furiously at him. Harry took a shuddering breath.**_

"_**We have a deal." He said in a low and defeated voice.**_

_**Voldemort clapped his hands together. "Good boy," he said as he took a few steps back and raised his wand.**_

"_**Any last words Harry?" He asked, Harry swallowed and slowly raised his head. He sighed and said,**_

"_**Yeah I got a couple of words to say," he said in a stronger voice. Voldemort inclined his head. Ginny covered her mouth with her hands. Hermione and Ron froze.**_

_**Harry smiled at Ginny then looked back at Voldemort.**_

"_**AVRADA KEDAVRA!" Harry roared, Voldemort had managed to raise his wand at the same time. Two jets of green light flashed in both directions. Harry heard screaming and someone shouting angrily. Then he made contact with the ground and knew no more.**_

"I'm dead" Harry said blankly.

Then he wondered why he was talking aloud? And why his voice sounded strange yet familiar. There was a long broken mirror standing in the corner of the dimly lit room. Harry forced his heavy legs to move and he walked towards it. Horror drowned his heart as he looked upon the face of Lord Voldemort. He jumped back. Voldemort did the same. He gasped. Voldemort in the mirror gasped.

He then proceeded to pull different faces which – had it been any other time Harry would have found the whole situation quite amusing – surprisingly, Voldemort stuck out his tongue, blew a kiss, slapped his bottom and sang "heads, shoulders, knees and toes".

Harry stopped moving and stood still. Voldemort did the same. The realization slowly dawned on him.

"I'm Lord Voldemort." He cried. Then he actually did cry. Harry died and came back as Lord Voldemort. He considered what the odds were of that happening and concluded that they were slim. How unlucky. What a hand! Rubbish.

"Now what?" he asked himself aloud. The moon reflected off his emerald eyes. Harry caught sight of this and leaned forward to inspect his green eyes. They looked odd against his thin white face and snake like nose.

"Well, at least I still have my eyes." He sighed.

After a few moments of absent-mindedness (presumably from the shock of everything) Harry decided that sitting around and brooding was counter-productive. He decided to get up and find someone. He was about to aparate when he realised that apparating in front of Hermione, Ron or Ginny would not be a good idea. At least, not with him looking like Voldemort. No. He needed to find his body. With that Harry made up his mind and apparated.

* * *

**Hope that was a bit of comic relief for you all. haha. Can you tell I'm in an odd mood? Come on people, Sing with me! "HEADS, Shoulders, knees and toes....." hahahaha **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Muchos Thanks! XxX**


End file.
